


Coming Home

by D20Owlbear



Series: Love and Joy and Happiness [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A series because where else will I put all my feelings about religion and love and Love and joy and, Alternate Universe - Priests, Aziraphale's just basically always been in the church, Comfort No Hurt, Crowley's a reformed Criminal, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Gen, Inspired by Art, M/M, More comfort than hurt, No I don't say where, Priest AU, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Priest Crowley (Good Omens), Rated G for Generally Loving Everything, Rated G for copious biblical metaphors, They're jsut really fucking soft ok, Ultimately they're priests together and they love each other very much and no one can change my mind, Yes they're Catholics in England, Yes they're some village or countryside parish, all the difference between Upper Case Love and lower case love, fic from art, just domestic fluff really, minor hurt comfort, non linear series, they're technically not together, unbetaed we burn like the bentley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: Father Fell has had a very terrible, long day.Father Crowley sympathizes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Love and Joy and Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938955
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95
Collections: Clerical Omens





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gayforgoodomen's Priest AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690709) by gayforgoodomens. 



> Because I’m a poor fucking sucker for a priest au. Please please go see [@gayforgoodomens](https://tmblr.co/mGIqHiSjvPFXNFsgX2A7P8g)’s au [pt1](https://gayforgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/629969871731671040/gayforgoodomens-anyway-lemme-tell-you-about-my) [pt2](https://gayforgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/629989036495421440/priests-au-pt-1-priests-au-pt-2) [pt3](https://gayforgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/630078611033096192/priests-au-pt-1-priests-au-pt-2-priests-au-pt)

Father Fell returned to the church and closed the large doors behind him, sighing heavily and slumping against them. It had been a long day, a difficult one too, and it was days like today he could feel himself strain and the faith that always felt so ever-present in him begin to fray. It wouldn't break, it was made of stronger stuff than that and always had been, but when the flock he was responsible for was afflicted with death and sickness and anger, he couldn't help but feel like a rope run over the edge of a knife. Prickly and halfway to falling apart.

He'd needed all the strength he'd prayed for, and every moment he passed further than he thought he would be able to, every moment he could comfort and mediate and grieve with his parishioners was a moment granted by God, he was sure of it. But it left him feeling hollow, sometimes, being a vessel of the Lord. Poured out and drained dry.

Father Fell sighed again and bit back an unbecoming curse, which he was loathe to admit he'd picked up from Father Crowley as he gardened. It was his turn to cook today, for the two of them, and he hadn't even thought to stop by somewhere to pick something up. It was already late and he was hungry and beyond the ability to make choices with a muddled head and heavy heart.

Pushing himself off the doors, Father Fell walked past the pews and to the altar, running his fingertips over where he and Antho– Father Crowley prayed in the mornings and at night. It was some comfort, and he could almost imagine the stone was warm to his touch, and the peace of God filled him. It wasn't empty, not really, but he frowned to himself anyway at the lack of wholeness that often came with it and his other routines. He sighed again, and it felt like all the winds of the world had passed through his lungs and the weight of it crushed him at the shoulders. But he repeated to himself a verse that had helped him through till the finish of the day numerous times before, "That is why, for Christ’s sake, I delight in weaknesses, in insults, in hardships, in persecutions, in difficulties. For when I am weak, then I am strong."*

It didn't help, not much, but he'd take any bolstering the Lord would grant him at that moment. Turning, he tottered off towards the parsonage where the kitchen and, more importantly, his and Father Crowley's living quarters, were. He would need to beg off tonight and hope the man would be merciful enough not to tease too much before taking in the burden of dinner for the night. At this point, he'd settle for barely doctored, tinned soup or leftovers if they had any. He was just so tired...

Once at the kitchen, Father Fell stopped in the doorway, just underneath the lintel, struck dumb at the scene before him. Anth– Father Crowley was at the counter chopping a few carrots and celery it looked like and onion too perhaps, with a white apron wrapped around him in a stark contrast to his black clothes. While Father Fell tended to wear the more traditional cassock and clothing, Father Crowley often wore plain black with a detachable collar or clerical tab about the neck.

It was... surprising to find him here like this, though maybe it shouldn't have been.

Father Fell hummed under his breath, a tuneless noise as his nerves acted up once more. Father Crowley turned and his eyes opened in surprise, matching the look on Father Fell's face, he was sure, at the sunglasses hung at the corner of the apron's collar.

"Good evening– oh you look nervous. Bad day?" Father Cro– Anthony asked. His arms opened and he stepped closer, inviting Aziraphale into his arms for comfort, and Aziraphale felt like he'd finally made his way home.

Aziraphale stepped forward and let himself be caught up in Crowley's arms. His chin rested on Crowley's shoulder and he paid no mind to the way the sunglasses dug into his chest and how lovely it felt to have Anthony wrapped up around him and stroking his back kindly, or how nice it was to hold onto someone pouring into him for once, rather than relying on him to be their font of godly comfort.

He sighed, as heavily as before, but felt as if he were being filled, slowly and steadily so as not to shatter a too-dry earthen vessel.

"There, there, angel. I made your favorite." Anthony murmured so that only Aziraphale would hear him, not that anyone was around to do so. And Aziraphale could only hum again and nod his thanks wordlessly, turning his face to bury it in the crook of Anthony's neck.

God had seen fit to give him Anthony as a companion, to help him tend the flock, a fellow shepherd to guide and soothe and care for them. And Aziraphale, in no moment more than this, was filled to the brim and overfloweth with gratitude for it.

"Go on now," Anthony gave him one last squeeze to put him to rights and helped him stand fully under his own power once more, "Set the table and tell me about it. If you like, of course... You could sit and read, if that would be better. Or both, dinner is still a good half hour away. Mrs. Calvin thought you'd be caught up with the debacle with the Northridge houses a bit longer. They settled down finally?"

Aziraphale hummed again and did not need to sigh, for the breath in his lungs came and went easily with no more weight on him than what his shoulders provided naturally. _God was good_ , he thought, _to give him such a companion to love dearly as this._

* * *

*2 Corinthians 12:10

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this bit, you _may_ just like[Daffodalia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428886)! Which is an aspec-friendly gen fic but with book boys and has a bit on love and Love and the nature of comfort, joy, and happiness in domesticity.
> 
> Anyway!Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Great_Ass_aFire>  
> Tumblr: <https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com/>
> 
> All my graphics/photomanips are there plus you can find updates on anything if you send me an ask or message! I also take graphic/banner/emoji requests and writing prompts/requests.


End file.
